Will & Deanna
by BenslerBaby
Summary: What would happen if Deanna and Will confessed their love for each other while Soren was on board the enterprise. If anyone can come up with a better name just hit me up. A lot is A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another new story i started along time ago and I'm just putting it up now. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story and its line, Gene and Majel Roddenberry and Paramount own everything else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After having Soren on the ship Will Riker was getting really close to the androgynous person. He was falling for the person, and it was hurting Deanna Troi.<p>

It hurt her because if he could commit himself to that person then why couldn't he commit to her? Lately she didn't have her best friend because he was off hanging around Soren.

So she sat in Ten-Forward alone watching Will and Soren, through the corner of her eye, share a chocolate milkshake.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked the El-Autian hostess.

Deanna looked at Guinan. "Guinan, what do I do? I don't have my best friend any more because of that . . . that thing!"

Guinan was surprised by the counselor's words. "What is Will Riker to you?"

"He's my friend, my best friend. I dot know what I'd do without him." she looked into her drink. "He's my Imzadi."

"Your Imzadi? That's a rare Betazoid bond right?" Deanna nodded. "If he is then why don't you talk to him about how're your feeling."

"I suppose I could. I wouldn't harm anything right?"

Guinan looked up from Deanna and saw Will walking towards them. "Now's you chance."

Deanna visibly tensed, then she heard Will's voice, "Hi Dee, how're ya doing?"

She didn't even look at him. "I have to go." Then she hurriedly walked out of Ten-Forward.

Will looked at Guinan. "What was that all about?"

"I think you should go talk to her."

"But I'm on a date." He looked back to Soren and 'she' waved.

"Commander if you don't want to lose a friend or . . . your Imzadi then I suggest you go talk to her now."

He looked confused about how she knew about them vein Imzadi. Then he nodded.

"Alright." He went over to Soren and said he'd be right back.

Will went into the corridor. "Computer, what is the location or Counselor Troi?"

"She is in her quarters."

Then he ran off to where she was.

* * *

><p>Deanna has gone back to her quarters and cried on her bed. Then she heard the door chime, it chimed again and again until she heard it open and close.<p>

"Dee are you alright?" asked Will.

She turned to face him "What do you want?"

"Well Guinan told me to check on you."

"Why don't you go check on your girlfriend." she retorted.

He had never seen her like this before. "What's the matter Imzadi?"

"Yu of all people have on right to cal me that! You can't just have woman after woman the. Come here and call me that!"

"Deanna I didn't . . ."

Deanna interrupted him. "I know you didn't." she paused, "Will do you hate me?"

He was taken aback by her question. "I could never hate you, why ask such a thing?"

She got up from her bad and started pacing. "Well for one you never consider my feelings when I see with all those different women. You went back for Soren risking you career." her tears started flowing. "If you can commit yourself to Soren, then why not me? If you want flat chested and short hair I can do that. I would change for you because . . . Because I love you." she had finally told him.

He walked over and sipped her tears away. "Oh Dee, why didn't you tell me, I've only wanted one woman and that's my Imzadi."

She smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yeah I just needed someone to occupy my time until you wanted me back."

"I think I want you back now." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly yet it swiftly turned passionate. "Imzadi make love to me."

He looked apprehensive. "Are you sure?"

"Yes make love to me Imzadi."

He picked her up and carried her to her bed, then he worked his way down her body with kisses.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they we're still making love when they heard the door chime.<p>

Deanna started to get up but Will stopped her. "Imzadi don't we haven't finished yet."

"Will I have to see who's at the door." she put on a robe and answered the door. "Soren what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Will; he left our date in Ten-Forward."

Deanna stifled a fake yawn. "Ya know I haven't seen him, I was actually heading to bed."

Soren looked to her left. "I don't think you were." she saw Will sitting on the bed with a pillow on his naked lap.

Deanna shifted her gaze to where Soren was looking. Imzadi I'm sorry I didn't close the door.

He looked up as Soren ran out of the room with tears steaming down 'her' face.

"Will you need to talk to her."

"Yeah I guess so." He got up and put his clothing back on.

* * *

><p>When he got there he used his security override so he wouldn't be rejected.<p>

"Soren we need to talk."

"About what I was you there. All we need to talk about is getting me home."

"Okay when do you wan to leave?"

She crossed her arms. "Tomorrow morning would be good."

"I'll make sure the captain knows your leaving."

"So that's it you just leave me for her, for the natural female."

"Soren you wouldn't understand what me and Deanna have. But I've left her one

to many times and this time I'm making it right."

She pointed to the door. "Please leave I'd like to be alone."

"Alright." he said then left.

* * *

><p>When Will got back to Deanna she was laying in a very seductive position.<p>

Imzadi I missed you.

So did I sweetheart, so did I. He undressed and started where they left off.

They were so busy that they didn't notice Soren come in with a knife. She ran over and started stabbing Deanna all over.

Will had to stun her to make her stop, and then he put his pants on. "Medical Emergency, transport two directly to sickbay."

"What happened Will?" came the voice of Doctor Beverly Crusher.

Will put Deanna on a bio-bed and covered her with a blanket. Beverly looked at the two and saw blood every where. "Beverly you gotta save her please!"

Beverly turned to a nurse and said, "I need a trauma kit and a surgery room stat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Should i continue it? let me know by reviewing or hittin me up at svuNrizzlesluvr on twitter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the time you guys had to wait, school is kicking my butt and i had to catch up so that meant i couldn't write and update. Now the story continues. . . **

* * *

><p>0200 hours - three hours later<p>

A nurse came out to the waiting room, "Commander Riker, Counselor Troi is awake and stable."

He walked into Deanna's room and sat in the chair next to her bio-bed. "This ruined out night didn't it Imzadi?"

"Well it doesn't have to Dee." He bent over and kissed her lips.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Imzadi it hurts so much."

"What does?" He sat on her bed and sipped her tears away.

"My whole body and I can't move, what happened?"

"Well you ran away from me in Ten-Forward and Guinan told me to go after you so I didn't lose my best friend and my Imzadi. Then we talked, then we made love and Soren caught us. I went to talk to her and she said she wanted to leave this morning and I went back to you. We started were we left off, and I didn't seeSoren come in she had this judge serrated knife and she started staving you all over." He paused with tears streaming down his race. "I couldn't protect you; I should have been able to! I tried but she wouldn't stop."

She tried to put cup his cheek with her hand. "I know Imzadi, I know. In a few days I'll be out of here then we can pick up where we left off, okay?" he nodded, "But I wander if Beverly would let one of her patients have sex on a bio-bed."

Will got on the bed and straddled her waist. He leaned down and started kissing her.

"William Thomas Riker, what in the hell are you doing?" came a voice from behind him.

Will looked up at the door and waved. "Hi Bev, how ya doing? Thanks for knocking, we appreciate the privacy."

"Will get out of my patients room right now or so help me!" she pointed to the door she had just come through.

"But Beverly I wanna stay here with Deanna." Will gave a puppy dog face, but

Beverly wasn't buying it.

"Will get out now or I'll have Worf pick you up and carry you out!"

He gave her a defeated look then kissed Deanna once more. "Fine, bye Dee." the

He stalked out.

"Beverly what's the matter with you?" said Deanna a little mad at her friends actions.

"Deanna you said that you were never gonna go back to him, the. I find him practically screwing you on one of my bio-beds. What was I supposed to do, you just had surgery."

"Be early I wanted, needed, him back. You have no right to keep him away from me!"

"I have every right because it's my sickbay!"

"Then I don't want to stay in YOUR sickbay anymore!" Deanna slowly sat up and started to swing her legs over the edge of the bed but Beverly stopped her.

"Deanna you can't leave until you're almost completely healed."

"Then I'll heal in Will or my quarters."

When Will left sickbay he felt lonely so he went to find the captain. He started towards the captain's ready room. He heard the captain's voice say 'come'.

Captain Picard looks up at Will. "Yes number one."

"Captain, Soren wants to leave sometime this morning to go home."

Picard raised his eyebrow. "And when did you find this out?"

"Ah . . . Last night sir."

"And why didn't you tell me then?"

Will shifted uncomfortably. "I was . . . uh . . . doing something personal sir."

"Yes, with Counselor Troi, in her quarters, in her bed. Will what do you have to say about this?"

"How did you know that sir?"

"Well doctor Crusher and I were having a conversation and past her quarters, then heard her scream 'oh Will'. Naturally we were concerned and rung the bell, repeatedly. Then we used the security override because no one answered and saw you two. . . " a blush started creeping onto his face.

Will bowed his head. "Captain, I'm sorry. . . " then he spaced out.

_Imzadi help me get out of sickbay._

_I can't Dee; I'm talking to the captain._

_Well maybe you could save me from Beverly at least. Will please help me._

_Okay I'll be there in a few minutes._

_Thank you Imzadi._ He could here the relief in her voice.

"Will. . . Will are you alight?" the Captain was standing next to him.

"Yeah I need to help Deanna in sickbay." before the captain dismissed him he ran to sickbay.

* * *

><p>In sickbay Deanna was running away from a very hostile Beverly Crusher. The door swooshed open to reveal Will Riker.<p>

While running Deanna saw Will "Will, please stop her, my legs are going to give out!"

Will picked up a sedation hypospray and went after Beverly. He grabbed her from behind and put the full hypo into her body, so she'd be out for a good five hours.

Deanna started to walk over to Will but her legs buckled under her weight.

"Will I can't get up." She hated being this weak.

He went over and put her on a bio-bed. "Doctor Selar?" he called out.

She came walking out of the unconscious doctor's office. "Yes Commander Riker."

"Could you heal the Counselor's injuries fully?"

She walked over with a regenerator. "Yes Commander, Counselor you will be stiff after this."

Commander Riker tapped his com-badge while watching Deanna, Dr, Selar, andBeverly. "Riker to Lieutenant Worf."

'Yes Commander' came the booming voice of the Klingon security chief.

"Worf I need someone to take Doctor Crusher to her quarters and keep 's in sickbay."

"Yes sir, I'll send Ensign Gomez to take her."

"Thank you Worf, Riker out."

Deanna was watching Will. "Will can we go home now, we have stuff to do don't you think?" she gave him a sweet smile.

He went over to her and gave her his hand. "Can you walk?"

She hopped off the bio-bed and her legs began to shake and gave out. Will caught her before she hit the ground.

"Well I think with no clothes and you not walking I think I'll transport transport two directly to Commander Riker's quarters." then the transporter affect took them.

Deanna looked up at Will. "Will, I need clothes."

He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Will started kissing down her neck while talking. "Not for what we're going to be doing."

"True but promise me we'll get a few hours of sleep."

He stopped his ministrations to her body. "I'll give you two."

The rest of the night went on without them even noticing anything but each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it makes my day better and Ive had a bad week, :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating in like forever but I've been working on my Law & Order SVU stories. I also started an SVU TNG crossover if you want to check that out, its called E/O. So on with the story.**

* * *

><p>The next day Will awoke spooned together with Deanna. He loved when she would snuggle so close to him. He had his arm resting over her body. He felt her stir then saw her eyes open. "Good morning Imzadi."<p>

She turned onto her back to look at him. "Good morning to you too, what time is it?"

"It's 1000 hours."

She started to get up. "I better get breakfast."

Will stopped her by pulled her to him. "I'll make breakfast and you, my leading lady, will stay to have breakfast in bed." He leaned down and missed her.

"What's the occasion?"

"The reinstating of our relationship of course."

She sat up and pulled the blanket up around her naked body. "Is our relationship reinstated, because I couldn't take it if..." a tear slid down her face.

Will ran his hand through her hair and down her arm. "Imzadi, I would never ever leave you again. I swear to you that I won't." He saw her expression.

"What, don't you believe me?"

"Yes I do, I just need to go pee."

He chuckled. "Then go, I'll get breakfast started."

She leaned over and missed him. "Thank you."

"For what, making breakfast or letting you go to the bathroom?"

"Both and for being here as my Imzadi and not just my best friend."

They got up and ate breakfast, which were pancakes with whipped cream and hot chocolate for Deanna. Will had a traditional Earth egg org with black coffee.

"So what do you wan to do today?" asked while they were getting into the shower.

"Don't you have bridge duty at 1300 hours?"

"Well wait here." He got out of the shower and put a towel around himself.

"And don't use soap yet."

Will walked into the bedroom and got his comm-badge. "Riker to Captain

Picard."

"Yes number one."

"I have some personal things I need to take care of today so I can't go on duty sir."

"Well I hope everything is okay Commander."

"Yes sir, same here, Riker out."

Will went back to the shower and found Deanna sitting on the floor twiddling her thumbs. He got back into the shower and replicated her favorite shampoo and conditioner.

He knelt down behind her and started on her hair. Will loved playing with her hair, wet or dry. "Dee stop moving, your mohawk isn't staying."

"Will my skin is starting to wrinkle, can you hurry up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to wash your body now."

After they finished their shower, Will put on his clean shorts and went out into the living room where Deanna waited for him.

She was wrapped in a towel with her hair in one too.

"Dee, can I do your hair?"

She rolled her eyes then pulled her hair down.

Will loved the way it smelled of lavender and vanilla. He sat next to her on the couch and pulled her to him.

"I love you Imzadi."

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review i wont know if you want me to continue or like it if you dont<br>**


End file.
